


Dean Winchester: Suck and Fuck

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Deepthroating, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Dean, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sucks cock and gets fucked. He loves dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester: Suck and Fuck

It's been a while since he's had a nice, long, thick cock in his throat. The guy above him has his head in his hands thrusting in and out of his mouth. He's ruthless with his thrusts. Making Dean gag and spit run down his chin, making a mess on the guys cock. "Yeah, take it", the man says. Here in Deans hotel room, he could say anything and Dean would be spreading his legs in record time. "Saw you eyeing me up in the bar," he continues, "Kept starin' at my crotch like it was your last meal." 

"Couldn't help looking back at those pretty lips", he finishes saying with a hard thrust. Moaning Dean looks up at the man through his lashes. Dean knows it drives them wild if the guys thrusts are any indication. Dean pulls of with a wet pop, flicking his tounge through the guys slit, tasting the salty precome. "So fucking good, mmm," moans Dean. "You gonna fuck me?," he says through long strokes of his tounge on the nameless mans cock. "With an ass like that," Guy says holding his cock for Dean, "You fucking bet I will."

After a couple more licks and flicks of his tounge to the mans slit. Dean gets up from kneeling on the floor and heads to the bed. He lays on his back, pulls his knees to his chest, hooks an arm behind each thigh and spreads himself wide open. "Well, get to work," Dean replies with a smirk. The guy doesn't waste any time. He pushes Deans cheeks further apart, spreading him obscenely, getting a perfect view of his hole. Guy spits on it for a bit, smearing his spit round and round Deans hole. Deans cock close to coming from the stimulation. "Fuck," Dean groans. "We'll get there, pretty," the guys says, "Just relax."

The man and damn if his fucking body isn't built like a brickhouse, starts ravishing Deans hole with his tounge. Flicking his hole and licking over each cheek. He stiffens his tounge and starts thrusting it into Deans sloppy, wet hole leaving spit in its trail. "Ah, ah, ah," Dean mutters when the wet muscle penetrates him. Thighs straining with the force of keeping himself open for the man eating out his ass. "So good, feels so good," Dean groans. There's just something about watching a guy eating your ass, Dean thinks. 

The guy starts adding a finger next to his tounge, sinking it in up to the second knuckle. The hunter moaning and writhing on the guys tounge and newly added finger. Soon one turns to two, three, and four fingers. Spreading Deans hole even wider than before the man licks at Deans inner red walls. "Come on, man. Fuck me. Fucking pound my ass." Dean begs. Guy just withdraws his tounge and fingers and chuckles against the hole in front of him. It sends shivers up the hunters spine. "Keep yourself open, pretty," he says, "'Gonna come only on my cock and just by my cock."

Dean whimpers when the man starts feeding his cock into his sloppy hole. The head having no problem breaching the ring of muscles. "Mmm. Yeah, feed my hole," Dean moans when the heads in. "Fuck. You feel so warm and tight," guy says. 'Soon as he's bottomed out, his heavy sac meeting Deans ass, he stills. Dean whines beneath the man trying to coax him to move. After a couple of seconds of his pretty whining, he pulls out and sets a punishing rhythm. "Fuck yeah. Give it to me!," Dean moans through the sounds of skin slapping on wet skin and headboard banging on the wall. "So fucking big. Filling me up so good," Dean groans. "Knew you'd take it so easy, fucking slut," the man replies.

Deans cock is hard and purple dribbling precome from where it protrudes from his body. Swaying back and forth, back and forth from the pounding he's taking. "Goddamn," he whimpers. The guy is pounding his ass, striking his prostate on every thrust, making Dean keen and whimper on the bed. "Thinking I might have to get another go at this ass again after this," the man says speeding up his thrusts. "Anything, just keep fucking me!" Dean counters. 

"Gonna come, gonna come. Oh fuck," Dean whimpers as his cock shoots out spurt after spurt of come. "Fuck me too, here it comes," guy replies, "Gonna fill that ass up with spunk," he finishes. Dean feels him shoot in his hole when wet warmth begins to spread inside him, moaning as it does. The guy pulls out, watching as his jizz leaks out of the hunters spread legs. "You're a great fuck, green eyes," He says while rubbing his cock up and down Deans crack, smearing his come all over his ass. "Next time you're in town," he continues, "You know where you'll find me." With that said he cleans himself up, redresses, and leaves a fucked out hunter leaking spunk spread out on a cheap hotel bed. 

Dean slowly lowers his legs, wincing when he moves to take a shower, and decides to just get some sleep. He'll check on Sam the next day and return his dads calls. Solo hunts rock.


End file.
